Little Dreamers
by peetas
Summary: Nami can't sleep so she seeks comfort from her captain. One-Shot. First Fanfic. LuNa Fluff. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N:** Okay, let's pretend that Luffy has a separate bedroom from the men's quarters. Halfway through writing this thing I looked up the blueprints for Sunny and to my dismay found out that the men share a bedroom. AWESOME. But really, I thought this was a cute idea for a fanfic, and I am damn well finishing it, regardless. And it's a fanfic, come on. We are pretending.

**Little Dreamers**

There was a flash of lightning as Nami awoke with a start—her eyes snapping open.

'_That same damned dream again.'_

She was drenched with sweat, adrenaline pumping through her veins as her heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest. Hand placed on her throbbing torso, she stared up at the ceiling until her heart went back to its normal pace. Glancing at the window, she observed the weather condition outside. It was drizzling a bit with the occasional crackle of lightning and the faint sound of thunder, but nothing too brutal. Nothing the ship couldn't handle. Nothing _she_ couldn't handle.

It had been the same routine for the past 2 weeks. Every night Nami would be ripped out of slumber by the same horrifying dream. And each time it happened, the feeling was more intense and the dream was more vivid.

The dream consisted of only one being: Arlong. His menacing laughter seemed to have creeped its way into the depths of Nami's mind, yet again. But it wasn't seeing him that frightened her. It was just his laughter— his voice— that made Nami shiver with fear. It was his laughter that rung in her ears before and after he beat her for misbehaving. It was his laughter that carved its way into her ears as Bellemere was brutally murdered. It was almost as if it were permanently implanted in her mind, occasionally surfacing to remind her of him. To remind her that he would always be with her, no matter how hard she fought to get away.

Nami didn't understand why the dream kept re-surfacing, but concluded that it must have been due to the fact that they had just left Fishman Island. She was reminded of Arlong and his reign over Kokoyashi while visiting said Fishman Island. This was enough evidence for Nami to convince herself that that was the reason behind it all.

Another flash of lightning followed by a roar of thunder caused Nami to lurch up from her bed. Curious if Robin heard and had awoken, she glanced over at Robin's bed for some comfort, only to find that it was empty.

'_Right. Look-out duty.'_

Nami sighed. Now she was positive she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, tonight. Whenever she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, she always felt more comfortable knowing that Robin was there with her. And knowing that, she would be able to fall back asleep with ease. But that wasn't the case this time.

Mulling over her current predicament, Nami thought about how she could get back to sleep without worrying about her constant dream.

'_I could always go sleep up in the Crow's Nest…at least Robin would be there.'_

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she still wouldn't get any sleep up there, regardless of whether Robin would keep her company or not. Then an idea popped into her head. It was a bit suspicious, but she had no doubt this would surely be her ticket back into a peaceful slumber.

Grabbing her pillow, she calmly walked toward the door and slipped outside. Water surrounded her feet as she stood outside the women's quarters. Hurriedly, she tiptoed down the stairs towards the men's quarters. Once she got off the stairs, she turned left and walked straight towards another door facing her. Once at the door, she lifted her hand up and gripped the knob. She hesitated for a moment, until another flash of lightning struck—for then she yelled out an, "EEP!"—and proceeded to fling herself inside. She was still jittery after having that dream.

Standing on the other side of the door, Nami was careful to turn around. Even with the knowledge that no rambunctiously loud noise could ever possibly wake the sleeping figure before her, she still wanted to be cautious.

Nami noted that the atmosphere was very still in comparison to the conditions outside. Just standing in that very room alone made her feel safe and secure. Almost as if just being _near_ him caused Nami's hovering dream to flee in terror.

Another flash of lightening slashed through the air outside, illuminating the sleeping figure that is Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami took a deep breath and stepped carefully forward. "Luffy," she whispered almost inaudibly. With the sound of her own beating heart being her only response, she repeated his name, only this time a bit louder. But it was to no avail. Nami mentally slapped herself in the head as she realized what she was trying to accomplish was nearly impossible.

By this time, she had taken a few more steps forward and was now looming over her sleeping captain, pondering over whether or not to beat him awake out of frustration. While she was tossing around scenarios of a beaten, but awake, looking Luffy in her head, she realized that she never actually _looked_ at Luffy. Like, had a real, good, long look at him.

He was on his belly, with his hands resting on top of his pillow on both sides of his head. His hat was atop his bed frame, and he wasn't sleeping under the covers— he was sleeping on top of them. His head was facing her with his mouth slightly open—widening whenever he inhaled and narrowing whenever he exhaled.

'_He looks so peaceful. Nothing like the idiotic ball of energy he normally is.'_

As she kneeled down into a crouching position, Nami brushed a few strands of hair out of his face to take a better look. Tilting her head to the side, her eyes lingered over his whole face for a moment, and then they drifted to the scar under his left eye. She'd always wondered how it got there. It felt almost forbidden to ever ask him about it—like, maybe he'd get angry at her for asking. But still…she couldn't help but wonder.

'_Knowing him, he probably got it from doing something stupid,' _she thought as she smiled slyly to herself. Luffy may be an idiot, but he always came through whenever she needed him. Saving her countless times, never abandoning her whenever it seemed like she did him, he'd always come for her, no matter what. Luffy made her feel wanted, needed, and most importantly, safe.

Luffy let out a loud snore as Nami was instantly pulled back into reality. That was her captain, alright.

'_Alright, I know how I'm going to handle this,' _Nami thought as she arose from her kneeling position by Luffy's bed. Calmly, collectively, without making a ruckus, she was going to—

"WAKE UP, DAMNIT!" Nami yelled as she vigorously whacked her pillow numerous times on Luffy's sleeping head. So much for calm and collected.

A yelp of surprise was heard as the pillow continued its battle atop of Luffy's head. Practically fighting off the pillow from his face, Luffy waved his arms and legs around a bit and continued yelling. Nami noticed this and stopped pillow-bashing and shoved the whole pillow in his face.

"Shut up, Luffy! It's me, Nami," Nami whispered, harshly. He was going to wake up the whole damn ship.

A muffled, "Nmmi?" came from the pillow's backside.

"Yes, now I'm going to take the pillow away. Promise to be quiet?"

The pillow nodded.

Luffy gasped for air as Nami carefully pulled the pillow from his face.

"Nami~ I was sleeping~ Why'd you wake me up?" Luffy whined, tiredly. He was sitting upright on the side of the bed, looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I couldn't sleep," Nami replied as she tossed her newly established weapon on the bed.

"Why?" Luffy pouted.

"Had a bad dream. So I'm sleeping in here," Nami stated bluntly as she crawled on top of the bed towards her pillow.

"Why'd you have to wake me up, though?" Luffy moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Even half-awake and he was still bombarding her with questions. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere else now, would I?"

Luffy half-heartedly thought for a moment, still faced in the direction of the doorway, his index finger up his nose. "No," he said letting his stupidity get the best of him as there were plenty of places to sleep aboard the Sunny.

"Exactly. Now I need to get some rest if you don't mind," Nami said as she wiggled herself under the covers.

"What was your dream about?" Luffy asked, abruptly. He turned around to face Nami and gave her quizzical look, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't want to talk about it," Nami mumbled as she kept her eyes closed and twisted around; her back facing Luffy.

"Oh. Okay," Luffy replied, for once not questioning Nami's response. Opening her eyes, Nami heard Luffy grunt, followed by a loud thud. Nami quickly propped herself up on her elbows and stretched her neck up to peer at the bedside floor. She saw Luffy sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him.

With an aggravated scowl Nami said, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly as he stretched his arm up to grab his hat from the bedpost and place it on his chest.

Nami blinked in surprise as she let out a weary, "Oh." She then slid down under the covers once more and carefully laid her head on the pillow.

Staring at the wall, Nami thought about her dream for a minute. Eve now, she still couldn't get it out of her head. Quivering a bit, she sighed. "Luffy?" She asked almost worriedly. She hoped he hadn't fallen asleep, yet.

"Nnnn?" Was the only sound she got as a response.

"Do you think I'll ever face Arlong, again?" She asked, biting her lip and not turning around. She was still staring intently at the wall. She waited a moment patiently in silence.

"No," Luffy said sternly, "He ain't comin' back. I beat the hell outta him pretty badly. But if the impossible happened and he did show up, I'd beat him up ten times harder if he were to even bat an eyelash at you."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Nami softened and closed her eyes, satisfied with his answer. Luffy really did have his moments. He cared a lot about his nakama. If someone hurt Luffy's nakama, it was as if they were hurting Luffy, as well. Luffy always took it upon himself to take care of everyone. And in return, you couldn't help but love him for that. Nami let out a relieved sigh, "You can sleep up here if you want," Nami said, her eyes suddenly feeling awfully heavy.

Luffy blinked, confused. "Ah? Okay." Luffy bounced up, placed his hat back on the bedpost and then hopped into bed. This time, instead of lying on top of the covers, he decided to slide in underneath and join Nami. Snuggling up next to her, he couldn't help but breathe in the sweet smell of mikans wafting from her person. Nami rolled over to face him, her forehead almost touching his.

"You're an idiot you know," she said looking at him straight in the eye. She chuckled at the expression he gave her. After a minute passed, she added, "Thank you."

She then stretched her neck up so her face was leveled with his. Nami moved in slowly to plant a kiss—not on his lips—but on his nose. Somewhat disappointed in seeing that it was his nose Nami was headed for, Luffy quickly shifted his head upwards so that he caught Nami's lips in his before she could jerk away to avoid him. Nami's eyes widened in surprise, but then she relaxed, and then closed her eyes. Slowly, after about five seconds or so, they both broke away from each other.

With a sly grin, Nami asked, "What was _that_ for?"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed merrily, "I thought you could use it."

Nami smiled and then lowered her head and laid it under Luffy's chin, closing her eyes. "I'll let that one slide this time. But if you do it again, I'm gonna have to charge you."

"Shishishi, that won't stop me," Luffy replied as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

With her eyes closed, Nami no longer was haunted by the image of Arlong's face—it had been replaced with her grinning captain.

The dream never disturbed her sleep, again.

**FIN**

**A/N:** My first Fanfic~ Kind of a long One-Shot, but whatever. Review, please. :)


End file.
